1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure with a strut tower that defines a force receiving surface configured to receive a force directed rearward in a vehicle longitudinal direction and redirect at least a portion of that force into lateral movement of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body structures are regularly being redesigned to include structural features that absorb impact forces in response to impact events. Recently introduced impact event tests include a frontal offset test where a vehicle is provided with velocity in a vehicle longitudinal direction (forward momentum) such that a front corner of the vehicle (approximately 25 percent of the overall width of the vehicle) impacts a fixed, rigid barrier B. FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically show an example of a conventional vehicle C undergoing an impact event with the fixed barrier B in accordance with the small overlap test.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional vehicle C approaching the rigid barrier B in the small overlap test. FIG. 2 shows the conventional vehicle C just after impact with the rigid barrier B showing initial deformation and forward momentum being transformed into displacement of the vehicle C.